To Kill
by Hiei-Riku-RubedoFAN
Summary: “Feh! Fine! Follow me if you have a death wish!” Hiei wasn’t usually one to put up with pathetic demons who thought they could challenge him and that's exactly what twenty five bounty hunter demons are going to find out...the bloody, very painful way.
1. To Kill

_**Well……I'm back writing a two-shot (which I've never tried before) and I'm trying to write something I usually only read. Personally I like fight scenes and thought that this idea would be really good for Hiei because of his ruthless nature if someone pisses him off. This fic has a lot of the violence and swearing but near the end there's this nice little moment between Hiei and Yukina. **_

_**There is A LOT of fighting in the first chapter and anyone who gets grossed out easily shouldn't read this (unless you like reading about blood and gore. If that's the case, please read and review!). The second chapter has the wind down and the moment between Hiei and Yukina in it. Now this is my first try at writing something that's only full of straight action and then a wind down, so go a little easy on me please. Please review though because I had so much fun writing this that I want to know if its good or not. Help me out please!**_

_**If I owned Yu-Yu Hakusho this scene would've been put in the series. I don't care how but I would've done it!**_

_-------------_

_**To Kill**_

"Feh! Fine! Follow me if you have a death wish!"

With those words hanging in the air behind him, the black haired fire demon leapt into the air and softly landed on the roof of a nearby building. As soon as his black shoes touched the roof, he broke into a full out sprint and became nothing but a blur in the shadowed night. The nightlife of Ningenkai gave off bright lights that shone brilliantly against his black cloak, but he moved so quickly that a human with even the sharpest eyes would only be able to catch a glimpse of his white collar or maybe even the rare glare of his sword as it swung by his side as he dashed through the night. His dark red eyes sparked deviously and an evil smirk curled at the corner of his thin lips causing his face to look even more like that cryptic figure one always wondered about as they stood with only the street separating them. His eyes flickered backwards as he leapt to a new roof as the other ended and saw a sight that made the smirk on his face grow. Those foolish demons had no idea what they were up against in choosing to pursue him. Hiei wasn't usually one to put up with pathetic demons who thought they could challenge him, but he was under strict orders to do everything possible to keep humans from getting caught in the middle of his mission. _'Blasted Reikai being run by a bunch of moronic twits,' _he thought in annoyance as he gave a quick glance over his shoulder to check on his demonic pursuers.

They were all still there………all twenty five of the bounty hunters.

"Fools. You're running straight to your end."

The fire demon quickened his pace and began luring the demons towards the woods; away from the humans that spent their nights walking the streets and causing their own problems to be cleaned up within Yusuke's hometown. Hiei's hand curled tightly around the hilt of his katana and he felt his own blood race in his veins. Those bastard demons had no idea what they were dealing with. Normally, Hiei would've merely struck them down and be done with it, but tonight they pissed him off; their fatal mistake. Hiei wasn't even going to let them beg for their lives. Their graves were already marked and he was going to be the one who sent them there. It was not wise to tread the path they had chosen and Hiei wasn't going to give them any slack. They made their choice and it led them right into Hiei's murderous hands.

"Coward!" one of the larger bounty hunters hissed from behind him as they entered the woods.

"Quit running and face us!" another growled in agreement as they all stay hot on Hiei's heels.

"Eager for death, huh?" Hiei gave a snort full of contempt as he slowed his pace. They were deep within the woods and the apparition allowed himself to be surrounded on all sides by his enemies. They slowed to a stop and all twenty-six fighters stood frozen carefully watching their opponents. Eyes flickered from side to side and bodies tensed ready for battle; each was anticipating their own worst case scenario as they surveyed the area around them. Suddenly, the fire demon who stood in the midst of it all brandished his sword and lunged forward at the closest enemy saying, "You were warned!"

The rest of the demons instantly reacted on his movements and jumped into the fray with their own weapons blazing. Their weapons clashed against one another and sparks rained down completely showering all of them in glints of fiery red and orange. The black haired apparition effortlessly blocked each onslaught brought at him by his enemies and he carefully watched their movements so he could create his own deadly strategy. It wasn't until he was directly in the middle of them all did he actually smirk and begin the real battle with all of his murderous intent shown.

Hiei's arms became blurred and his sword was nothing but a glint of silver as he parried the attacks thrown at him before unleashing a stream of devastating attacks of his own. Crimson swiftly was brought forth and the smell of metallic rust entered the air. The demon that was sparring against the apparition didn't even know he was gone until Hiei's blade buried itself deep within his chest piercing his demonic heart. Without even processing the thought that he had delivered a fatal blow, Hiei ripped his blade towards the sky and with a bone chilling sound, ripped the demon's torso wide open; severing its head to send it flying yards away from it. A spout of rust colored liquid burst from the body and decorated his hands and face while he stole the corpse's knife and rammed it into the neck of the nearest bounty hunter twice his size. The demon's blue skinned face twisted in pain and blood poured from his mouth as Hiei ripped the knife free and buried it in the tree just beside them. The base of the tree became coated with blood as Hiei disposed of the demon's corpse just at its base. Before Hiei could fully turn around though, he felt a group of sharp pains suddenly burn themselves into the middle of his back and a wet liquid oozed down his back. He quickly felt his cloak stick to his back and heard more weapons fly his way. He reached back and without even thinking about what he was about to do, ripped the knives from his flesh and tossed them aside as if they were worth absolutely nothing to him.

Hiei spun around and leapt forward to ram his blade through another enemy's heart and rip his blade across severing the lower half of the torso from the demon. A fountain of blood spurted up and covered his sword arm as he pulled his blade back and went into a heated battle with another bounty hunter that was able to wield a blade similar his own. The two found themselves equally matched until the fire demon back-stepped from an attack instead of parrying it and caught the bounty hunter so completely off guard that Hiei could cut straight through him like he did Seiryu at Labyrinth Castle. Yet, the bounty hunters were determined to not give him a chance at relief, so a few lunged forwardto launch devastating blow after devastating blow at his agile form. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground once again Hiei looked around him smugly and provoked the demons saying, "Anyone else want a one way ticket straight to hell?"

"Why don't you burn in hell!" a demon's voice suddenly rasped from behind him. He barely had the time to spin around and leap back to dodge the tip of a blade that his enemy was wielding. Hiei was fast enough to escape from harm but the cloth that covered his third-eye split in half and fell to the ground at his feet. The rest of the demons instantly sensed his Youki skyrocket and jumped away to safety while the solitary demon stayed right in Hiei's line of fire. Ultimately this move would mean his end and his comrades were quick to realize it.

"Poor move."

His enemy's weapon was instantly flung into the trunk of the nearest tree and all that was left of his opponent's arm was a bloody stump that was drenching the area in the rust colored liquid. Without the missing a beat or taking a moment's hesitation, Hiei pulled back his hand and threw forward a blazing fist that went straight through the demon's abdomen. The trees around them instantly caught fire and the blaze spread with abnormal speed. Hiei barely had the time to pull his hand from the bloody stomach of his enemy and dodge a falling tree. A few other demons were not so lucky and were crushed beneath the trees wide branched leaving nothing but ear-splitting shrieks as the tree crushed them into the ground. Ripping off his own blazing cloak, Hiei leapt up to a tree branch and looked down at the area around him. It didn't take long for him to realize that the flames he created were threatening to destroy the woods and to keep that from happening, Hiei quickly used his Youki to smother the flames. After the last spark died down to almost nothing, Hiei turned his attention to look at the area around him. The ground was stained in complete crimson and large pieces of flesh and organs decorated the area about him. To be sure that he finished the job, Hiei looked at the corpses and took a count.

"Strange," he murmured slightly confused, "I only count fifteen of them. Where are the other te-"

"Never let your guard down!" Hiei spun around just in time to have a fist connect with his jaw. The lightweight demon was lifted clean off his feet and plowed downwards causing four large trees to collapse completely all around his body. The clearing fell into an eerie silence and the ten demons that still were alive came to the branches of nearby trees; their attention staying glued on the spot where Hiei landed. No one moved and the only sound was the ragged breathing given off by the suspicious demons. None of them expected Hiei to go down so easily. Not after everything they had been told about him. So their bodies were tense and their weapons were close for easy access; dying was the farthest thing from their minds at that moment.

"Do you think he's really down?" a tall shape-shifter demon with three inch claws asked looking at the spot incredulously. He surveyed his fallen allies and continued, "I only saw one good hit be put on him before the punch and I don't think it would be enough to keep him quiet down there, you know?"

"I'm not entirely sure," another demon answered leaning over the branch to glance directly down at the spot where their common enemy was buried deep beneath the mound of splinters and logs. Before any of them could say or do anything else, the pile of logs below them exploded into millions of various size splinters and the next thing the shape-shifter demon knew was that Hiei had buried his katana deep within his red skin at the very base of his neck. A cruel smirk curled Hiei's lips and he twisted his sword to the right, then to the left, and then twisted it yet again while he ripped up towards the sky. A waterfall of blood poured around them and pooled on the ground at his feet. Large chunks of flesh were ripped clean from the bones and tossed around the area to land in the bushes and ground. The gruesome sight was only worsened when Hiei kicked the demon's corpse down to the ground and it became impaled by a large branch that stuck up from the ground from a fallen tree. The branch effortlessly penetrated the demon's chest and sent another gush of rust colored liquid to decorate the area.

"Pathetic," Hiei's cold words echoed through the area as Hiei turned to another demon that was close by. He pulled his fist back and sent forth another blazing fist that completely incinerated the demon's body into a smoldering pile of ash. Soon after he finished his attack though, Hiei suddenly felt someone ram five different knives through his shoulder and four in his right leg. The surprise attack wasn't enough to knock him off balance and he ripped free the weapons from his flesh. Without even letting any of his enemies see his plan he jumped forward and buried the blades deep within the opponent's gut. He released those weapons and had his hand curl so tightly around the hilt of his blade that his knuckles turned pale white. The blade of the sword became blurred as he stabbed the demon in the chest, swung up, and then crossed back down revealing most of the organs in the torso of the demon. Not completely satisfied with his attack, Hiei swung one last time completely slicing through his throat and watched as the corpse fell back motionlessly. Every blade of grass was dripping rust and dark crimson streams were oozing slowly from the demon's dark skin to pool on the ground.

"Pathetic. Learn when you outmatched," Hiei growled quickly dispatching the rest of the demons in a similarly brutal fashion. Fountains of crimson erupted from various places within the clearing and organs littered the ground and plants. After the last demon fell to his death, Hiei quickly wiped his katana clean and sheathed it away before rust had a chance to eat away at the beautifully sharp metal. Hiei stepped back and surveyed the clearing before him; taking everything in with great detail.

It looked like more like a huge war zone rather than a twenty-five-on-one battle. Organs were strewn about the trees and vast pools of rust colored liquid shone out in the moonlight against the darkness of midnight. The trees were chipped and coated with blood that had cracked some of the bark straight in half. The corpses of the demons littered the ground and Hiei smirked when he saw some of the organs were still trying to work within their dead hosts. One demon's lungs were still moving and blood was pouring out of them to permanently stain the ground.

"Well……that was entertaining," Hiei said emotionlessly as he picked up his cloak and pulled out the communicator to report to Koenma. Soon after he finished his report, he hid away the communicator and looked over his wounds.

"Damn it," Hiei growled finally noticing why the stab wounds he had received were hurting him more than they should have. Each blade that had pierced his skin was coated in a deadly poison and now it was already racing deep within his veins. Hiei let out another growl as he turned to make his way towards Genkai's temple. His trial hadn't finished with the bounty hunters that he had slain. It was just beginning as his limbs became heavy and his senses dulled. It was all a matter of reaching the temple before the poison completely shut him down. If he didn't make it……well, at least he had managed to slaughter all twenty five of those bastards that thought they could touch his younger sister.

-------------

_**Ok, so this idea was a bit bloody. I hope I don't have to change the rating……Well, tell me if you like it because that's my first time writing a story like this! I need some feedback to see if other people liked what I wrote. The funny thing was is that I wrote all of this in school. It makes me wonder what the teachers would've done if they had read any of it. "Hello counselor. No I do not have the urge to kill. I'm just good at writing it." That would blow over REAL well. **_

_**Ok, so the second part of this story will be posted soon and it'll have a nice little wind down from all this action and hopefully have a real believable moment at the end between Hiei and Yukina! **_

_**Anyway please people! Review! I would really LOVE to know what you thought!**_


	2. To Kill Part Two

_**Hehehehehehehe. I apologize to Livia about the nightmares I plagued you with but that's kinda what I was going for anyway. Hehehehehehe. I would also like to thank the readers for the kind reviews and I'm happy that it was good. Soon after this and after I wrap up some of my others stories I plan on writing another fic that deals with just Hiei. (I'm a little obsessed with him. He's the best character Yu-Yu Hakusho has.)**_

_**Alright so let's continue on! If I owned Yu-Yu Hakusho, I'd die of happiness…at the moment I'm dying of depression. DO YOU THINK I OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO?!**_

-------------

_**To Kill Part Two**_

"Ok, wait a minute. So……you're saying that Hiei went a little…'_crazy'_ and this is all that's left?!" Yusuke stuttered as he looked at the pictures Botan had just given him. The blue haired ferry girl nodded sheepishly and looked down at her bright pink kimono. Four heads appeared over Yusuke's shoulders and stared in horror at the photos. The first head belonged to the red haired kitsune, Kurama. His green eyes widened in surprise and his mouth twisted in displeasure. The second head was that of Genkai and her aged face wrinkled in distaste as she laid eyes on the bloodiest picture of the group. The third head was topped with orange hair and had unsettled eyes. Kuwabara knew the shrimp could do some damage, but never once did he imagine what he saw in the photos. The last of the curious eyes were Yukina's. Her long blue hair flowed around her face and her almond shaped eyes widened. None of them could believe what they were seeing in the pictures before them. Yusuke ran his hand through his black hair and muttered, "Now I see why you dragged us outta bed at four in the morning."

"So what exactly does Koenma want us to do?" Genkai asked looking at the ferry girl expectantly.

Botan shifted uneasily beneath the old woman's gaze and sheepishly muttered, "Well……Hiei was supposed to be here around the time I came……we don't know what's happened to him and……he was poisoned really badly in the fight. Maybe I'm over thinking it but-"

Yukina suddenly gave a small cry and stumbled away from the others causing Botan to lose her voice. Kuwabara was instantly by her side supporting her as she rubbed her temples in a daze. Kuwabara wrapped one arm under hers and around her waist while the other gently stroked her face worriedly, "What's wrong, Yukina? Are you sick?"

"I think I know what's wrong with her," Yusuke hissed quietly to Kurama and Botan. The two looked at him curiously and he moved closer continuing in quiet undertone, "They're twins. Something happened to Hiei and she's feeling it. There's a connection between those two no matter how much they deny it or don't know it."

"So Hiei is…" Botan stopped as Yukina suddenly did something that was quite out of character for her. She pushed Kuwabara's arms from her and sped out of the room with speed that only Hiei could achieve. They stood in surprise for a moment before running out after her, but by the time they reached the outside of the temple, Yukina had vanished.

-------------

He couldn't move another foot. His knees buckled and he barely managed to steady himself against a nearby tree trunk. The bleeding gashes in his pale skin screamed in anger and the dark poison slinked deviously through his veins. Every limb in his body was slowly becoming useless and the blood that soaked his cloak was tainted a dark purple. The world around him was darkening and his eyes were sliding in and out of focus. Hiei didn't need anyone to tell him that he was slowly fading away.

"Damn…this is what……I get for being…careless," Hiei whispered in a fading voice. The world blurred around him and the next thing he knew was he was face down with his cheek pressed against the cool grass. How far had he managed to walk before finally succumbing to the poison? He had no idea, but he knew that it wasn't far from Genkai's temple. If he was lucky, his body would be found a few days from when he actually died. He just hoped it wasn't Yukina who found the last proof of his stupidity. She didn't deserve that.

"Heh…ironic. So this is……how it ends," Hiei muttered with a small smirk curling his mouth. He hadn't planned on dying in such a pathetic manner, but at the moment……he was content. After that ruthless slaughter, all of the Makai would think twice about going after Yukina again. The message was clear and would stick with them even if Hiei passed onto the next world. At the moment, that was all he cared about.

A sudden beam of moonlight fell through the trees and illuminated the ground around him. Strength slowly returned to his limbs and he managed to turn himself onto his back before losing all feeling in his arms. His red eyes gazed up at the beautiful blue tinted moon and his eyelids slowly began to close. The stars danced with a brilliant elegance and set peace in the apparition's mind. Hiei managed to protect his sister and was now lying under the most beautiful night sky he could remember. If this was how he was to die……he could learn to be content.

"What……a night to die," Hiei muttered closing his eyes.

-------------

Her heart pounded against her breast and the bottom of her kimono tore under the stress of her dashing legs. Her shoes had long since been abandoned on Genkai's temple stairs and Yukina now ran with her feet unprotected from the stones on the ground. She didn't care. She couldn't stop. His aura was fading and if she couldn't make it to him in time he'd surely die. Her bleeding feet were nothing to her as long as she found him before it was too late.

The young Ice Maiden wasn't even sure how she knew Hiei was dying, but she knew one thing for sure. She couldn't let him die. There was something eating away at her. It was an unspoken question that even she did not know. It was there on the tip of her tongue and she wouldn't know what it was until it was spoken out loud. She closed her eyes and gasped between breaths, "Please hang on!"

A root of a tree suddenly caught the young Ice Maiden's ankle and immediately sent her toppling to the ground. Though she was stunned and her head hurt from connecting with a nearby rock, Yukina pushed herself up ready to run again. Her ankle screamed in protest and the young demoness was sent to her knees. Ignoring the pain she began to stand, but stopped as a slight rustling came from the pushes to her right. She turned and held her hands tightly to her breast as she whispered, "Hiei-san?"

"No, but good guess," a raspy voice answered in chilling monotone. Before Yukina could even realize the danger she was in, a tall blue shape-shifter demon stood from the shadows and stared at the demoness. His hideous crooked grin grew wider as he looked over the demoness and continued, "Hiei is lying somewhere in this blasted forest dying a fool's death. Now, you'll come back to the Makai with me and we'll see how much money you'll bring in on the black market. I'm sure plenty of demons would happily pay a hefty sum for you."

"Don't touch her," a chilling voice unexpectedly growled from behind Yukina. The young demoness didn't even have the chance to blink before a black blur sped past her and sliced the demon into fifty different pieces. Yukina's mind went blank and she couldn't comprehend what was happening until she snapped back to reality with Hiei in her arms. She apparently caught him as he was falling back and now she watched as a small steady stream of blood poured from the corner of the apparition's lips. His face was as pale as the moon and his body was unresponsive. He was at death's door.

"Please hang on," Yukina choked as she held his form close to her. Instantly, her healing powers flowed into Hiei's pale form and she looked at his face only to despair. She had gotten to him too late. His breathing would surely stop in a matter of seconds and his red eyes would never open again. Her eyes burned and she leaned over him as the stream of crystals turned to gems. Her body shook and she quietly whispered "I'm so sorry. This happened because of me…"

A small noise made her stop and look at the apparition in surprise. His bright red almond shaped eyes were wide and staring at Yukina in surprise. Tears of relief sprung to her eyes and instinctively pulled him into a hug saying, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"……" Hiei stiffened at the unfamiliar gesture. The Ice Maiden didn't even seem to notice his rigidness and held him for a moment more before releasing him. Once free, he pushed himself up and sat with his back to her looking over where his wounds used to be. Absolute silence engulfed them and a small but gentle wind drifted all around them. Yukina lifted her head up to stare at the moon and she smiled.

"Um……" Yukina bit down on her lip as Hiei turned his red eyes to her and waited for what she had to say. The blue haired female swallowed and began again, "I……I know this may sound ridiculous, but I have a question for you about my brother." She looked up from her twiddling thumbs and quickly spoke in a breath, "Are…Are you my brother?"

Their eyes met and each of them froze. Neither of them ever realized how much they truly resembled one another, until that moment when time seemed to freeze around them. Their eyes were so similar in shape and the colors of their eyes were so similar that it was unnerving. Even their facial structure had its similarities. The longer they looked at one another, the more they realized how blind they had been to the most obvious things. The sibling bond that usually makes itself known between most brothers and sisters suddenly burst from its chains and sparked between them. The sudden connection unnerved Hiei and deeply shocked Yukina. They could sense each other's emotions perfectly. Yukina could sense that Hiei was uncomfortable and trouble with the turn of events while Hiei could sense that Yukina was in shock. Yet……it was a joyful shock that Hiei could not understand.

Hiei could not bring himself to answer her question. How would she truly react to those words coming from him? Sure she asked him that now, but what would happen when he actually confirmed it? Not having an answer to either question, Hiei slightly turned his gaze and gave her a wary confirmation. Yukina sat back from him and Hiei immediately regretted telling her. He stood with his back to her and began walking as he said, "I'll respect your wish if you never want to see my face-"

"I don't care," Yukina's voice was quiet, but firm. Puzzled at her tone, Hiei turned and saw her staring at him intensely. Hiei felt his voice die in his throat and she continued realizing she had his undivided attention, "You're my brother. I could never reject you."

"I'm a ruthless murderer. I kill and do as I please. Hundreds of demons have been slain by my hands. Do you honestly want a brother with so much tainted blood on his hands?" Hiei shot a look at his sister. She didn't even seem fazed by what he said. Frustration exploded within him and without realizing it he was asking the questions that truly had him worried since Yukina started her search for him, "You're not like the rest of your kind? It doesn't disgust you that I come from the same blood line as you?"

"Hiei…" Yukina reached up to her older brother and gently worked her hand into his. This foreign gesture startled Hiei and he easily sat when Yukina pulled him down to her side. He watched her as she never let go of his hand and brought it up to her face. She rested her cool cheek on the back of his hand and closed her eyes for a moment. Hiei sat in silence and watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. A small smile curled at her lips and she looked at Hiei speaking in a quiet voice, "I've been working so hard on finding you and it turns out you've been here all along. You've been watching over me, protecting me, and even comforting me in some way. You've been there, like a brother should. I'm so happy, that I could……cry."

"I'm not worth tears, Yukina," Hiei said slightly startled as tears began to form at the corners of his sister's eyes. For the first time in a long time, Hiei felt as if he actually was worth something. Not worth his sister's tears, but still worth something. Foreign emotions washed over him and he had a sudden desire that never had crossed his mind before. It made his insides freeze and then melt completely. It was something he never once considered and now it seemed like the desire had been there all along.

Hiei Jaganshi wanted to embrace his younger sister.

Not exactly sure what had come over him, Hiei reached out and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her soft, silk-like hair. He waited and felt the feeling sink into his mind. The moment he was experiencing was something completely new to him. It was peaceful. It was comforting. It was kind. And it was warm.

"Hiei……I always said that I wanted my brother to be like you. Thank you so much," Yukina whispered to him. Hiei barely managed to hide the smirk that crossed his lips.

"Hn. There's nothing to thank me for," Hiei answered as he broke away from her. He stood up as if nothing had happened and looked down at her with an expressionless, "Come on. We have to report to the others."

Yukina smiled with a nod and attempted to stand, but fell back with a gasp of pain. Hiei instantly bent down beside her and looked to the source of her pain. Her ankle.

"I must've twisted it when I fell," Yukina said tracing her fingers over the swollen area. She sighed and looked at Hiei saying, "I wasn't paying much attention to where I was running."

"I see," Hiei thought it over for a moment and then turned his back to her. He extended his arms out to her and without looking back said, "Get on."

Yukina stared at his back for a moment before obediently getting on and shifting as Hiei stood. He turned towards the temple and began walking as the moon shone down on them. Hiei looked up for a moment and let a small smile curl at his mouth. Yukina looked up as well and smiled happily.

It was then that a sudden shadow passed over the moon and the twins swore that for the smallest instant that the shadow was that of an Ice Maiden they both knew quite well. Hiei stopped in his tracks and they stared up in silence try to see if they could see who it was again. They were rewarded for their patience and the shadow passed over the moon once again.

Except this time, the two could see the face of the one Ice Maiden that truly mourned when Hiei had supposedly been tossed to his death.

Hiei looked back down at the ground and felt something well in his chest. Yukina sensed the emotion and rested her head against his shoulder. A wave of exhaustion washed over her and she muttered into his cloak, "Thank you big brother. You've made both of us happy tonight."

The fire apparition glanced over his shoulder and looked at her tiring face. Hiei then looked up at the sky with a strange smirk and successfully hid away a small black jewel that shone in the moonlight.

-------------

_**Well, that's the second part of the fic. I think it was a good wind down from the very violent first chapter. So tell me what you thought! I personally think it turned out nicely, but in the world of fanfiction it's the reviews that tell the author if they're right or not! So review please and tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
